


Sea of Love

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Seahorse elements, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri feels the days move too fast. Everyday brings him more moments with Victor he treasures.Victor wishes the days would move slower. Everyday brings him more moments with Yuuri he hope to never forget.The time is ticking and the King is due any day now.





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 248 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Sometimes knowing the ending of a series is a curse. I really struggled getting the voice of this story right, as I know what is coming and I don't want to give too much away. But two more stories and we are at the halfway point. Plus I'm about to enter one of my favorite characters/pairs into the story. I'm so looking forward to that. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

It had taken the tailor only three days to have the first set of clothes ready, and as they were the ones Yuuri wore to the training grounds every person in the palace had seen him in them. The first time people had giggled or laughed. Even Victor had felt the corners of his mouth move up. Those sounds had quickly died down when when people saw just how well Yuuri could move in them. Mila had complained that first day when she understood that she was indeed expected to join Yuuri at the fields, after all it was still winter and there had even been some snow. When she saw that Victor, Georgi, and at most times even Yakov, were there as well she felt less bad about standing at the side watching. 

"And Game. That makes it six out of ten for Prince Yuuri." 

The Sword master calls the score making the guard take a bow and step off the field. Yuuri walks over to Mila to have a towel and something to drink. He's smiling like a kid who just got complimented. Then again this is the fifth guard he beat with an overpowering score in ten round matches. Not one of them getting more than one match to there name. Even the fourth one that had been targeting his legs a lot more then the rest had only bested him in one game, mostly because he had not been prepared for that tactic. Yuuri still beat him in every match after that. 

Mila can see how Victor is itching to go up against the younger man. Something she can't really blame him. Seeing Yuuri fight is like seeing him dance. Once he stops emulating their traditional moves he is intoxicating. Which is probably why pretty much every guard wants to go up against him as well. If he isn't besting them with the sword, he is beating their ability with the stick, and he even outdid their top archer. And they had to explain him how the bow actually worked only the day before. At that thought Mila feels a laugh bubble up. She was so happy that she had been able to show one of her own skills that being bested by the end of the lesson, by somebody who had already proven to be able to pick things up really fast, hadn't even felt that bad. 

"Thank you." She blinks for a moment to get back to the present.

That was another thing people had been marveling about. Although the doctor still made it clear he should relax his voice he had slowly started to say things. And although Victor was clearly sad the first thing he said hadn't been his name, there was no doubt in Mila's mind the crown prince had melted to hear his dog's name pass Yuuri's lips. 

Yuuri still said most things in sign language, only feeling comfortable with short sentences or their names, she knew for a fact that pretty everyone was looking forward to the day to hear the Seaside Prince -a nickname she doesn't think he'll ever shake off- really hold a conversation. His voice had a note in it that just made you want to hear it. 

Yuuri turns back to the field ready to go up against whoever willing. That was another thing everybody admired. The man had a stamina that was beyond anything they had ever seen. And he was still saying that he was lacking and that it had been better before. One could only guess how good his stamina used to be. 

Before the match can start a messenger comes up to the crown prince and he signals to the sword master to halt the match. Victor and Yakov are bend over the note for a moment, clearly making conversation. Soon Georgi was called over, it seemed that what ever the note said Georgi did not look pleased, and Mila went over to see what was going on. She arrives at the group at the same time as Yuuri, who had his eyes locked on Victor's shoulders as they had gone very tense. 

"Victor. Trouble?" Yuuri puts his hand on Victor's shoulder. At that the Prince looks up with a less than pleased look on his face, making Yuuri pull back his hand. 

"Could be. It seems we are getting a guest only a day after my father arrives. And they have sent a list of things that need to be prepared in advance to accommodate them. As they are one of our greatest allies, after the Giacommetti Kingdom, we are in need to do so. But it is so much I fear it will be the only thing we will be doing the next few days." Victor sighs. "There is no way I can do these preparations and do the prospect dinners and find that partner my father wants." he looks at Yakov. "It seems my father will have to wait a little longer after all." 

Yakov looks at Victor for a moment. Then sighs. "I will take full blame for this. As much as it is your job to continue the bloodline, it would be in bad taste to do such announcements when other dignitaries are visiting. I will call off the ones we still had planned and see to the primary arrangements." The old man grins. "We might get Lilia to allow us to use her house as a temporary guest house. Especially if the note isn't lying about there being nearly hundred and fifty people coming over." 

Yuuri looks a bit surprised. That sounds like a massively big group, why would anyone travel with such a big group. He asks Yakov if those kind of groups are exceptionable. At which the man gives him a pensive look. 

"Most of these are guards. Our guest might be a younger prince that doesn't mean he is to travel without security. I bet you remember your own security, although with your skills I wouldn't be surprised if you were in the guard of the king themselves." 

Victor smiles at the roundabout compliment Yakov gives Yuuri, so he is surprised when Yuuri shakes his head. 

"Oh no. I had no security, there was never a threat in our kingdom for me. Even outside it I rarely even bothered to take my best friends with me, and only one of them was a guard." Yuuri turns a shade red that is clearly from embarrassment. "And I was far to mediocre to even be considered to be a guard." he sighs. "Yuuko was always far better than me. The one talent I really had was that I was always just fast enough to get out of the way not to get hurt." 

This leaves them staring at Yuuri as it is clear that he is not trying to make himself get complimented. Which means that the guards from his home country are even more skilled fighters than he is. Mila looks up surprised when he starts to giggle. 

"I only went to training as my sister would pull me there by my tail for all to see. And my mother and father insisted on me having an all rounded education. My preference were always dancing and potion making." His blush turns deeper and he hides his hands in the pleads of his pants. 

Victor files this information with all the other random facts Yuuri had let out about himself. Poorly they have some preparations to attend to, so he tells Yuuri to go to his rooms and get on something more comfortable. They are going to have to make a very tight schedule before dinner to make certain everything will be ready for both the King's arrival as they guests. Yuuri nods, and he and Mila leave right after he sends his thanks for the great practice rounds to the guards. 

Yakov, Georgi and Victor stay behind to talk to the Sword master about the change in plan and the need for an updated training schedule and to make certain all guards are ready to be on watch. 

None of the guards dare to complain about days off that had been planned, knowing fully well that they swore duty to the crown and that would mean personal sacrifices at times. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon laying out the plans. And Victor is overjoyed when Yuuri agrees to perform some dances for both his father and their guest. They also plan an afternoon where the princes can show off their battle skills on the training fields, knowing that the visiting prince loves to show off his skills. Yuuri is surprised to see some of the dishes that are planned though, he had not seen their names before, and he giggles when Victor admits it's because the guest is not comfortable to eat traditional Nikiforov Kingdom meals. So they planned in food that was more like the dinners in the Leroy Kingdom. Or as Victor states, 'it is one less thing he'll complain about. But it won't make him stop talking', before bursting in laughter. Soon followed by Georgi, and even Yakov snickers a moment before pulling a straight face again and scolds Victor for not being proper towards a guest not present to defend themselves. 

The next week is filled with more preparation work than Yuuri ever took part of in his life. It never dawns to him that the simple fact that he and Mila got a whole section to commandeer, that his opinions and suggestions are indeed incorporated, makes some higher ups give him a side glance and not for the better. Especially the few times some of them walk in on him and Victor dancing through dinner halls, and even the throne room once, in a more than friendly manner. 

On the morning of the Kings arrival Yuuri wakes up with a tension in his stomach he hasn't had in quite some time. It takes him longer than he likes to make his hands stop trembling. He can only hope that the King will like him, because he really doesn't want to be sent away. The jolt in his chest at that thought takes his breath away for a second. It's much sharper than the one he had felt that time at the beach, and Yuuri realizes it must be because now that he knows Victor he feels so much more for the man than the simple infatuation he had for him all those weeks ago. This brings a soft smile to his lips. No matter what happens this is something he will carry with him for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
